Lost in Paradise
by Sassy08
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy get lost on an uncharted island. Will they be able to surive or will they be at eachother's throats? done
1. Bad Plane Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron...sure push it in my face and rub it in...

Title- Lost in Paradise

Summery: Jimmy and Cindy get lost on an uncharted Island. Will they be able to survive or will they be at each other's throats? (Warning: It's lame how they get on the island but...the rest will be good)

Chapter One-----Bad Plane Trip

Jimmy ran home and flew up the stairs, literaly. He was using his new Flying Chip as much as possible. He just put the chip on his body and he was able to fly...(which would be soooooo cool). He floated himself down onto his bed and sighed. His entire grade was going on a feild trip to Paris tomarrow! Sure he could go there pretty much anytime he wanted to but this was different somehow. He couldn't figure out why though.

Everybody had known about the trip for sometime and Jimmy had been packed for weeks, he couldn't wait. Cindy on the other hand wasn't to big on the idea. She was going to miss her Tai-Chi tournment and there were three new movies out that she wanted to see that week they left. She was just packing today.

The next day...noth Jimmy and Cindy's parents saw them off at the airport. Cindy had her headphones on and her eyes closed as she sat down in her seat on the plane. She didn't notice but she was singing along with some of the words. She felt the person next to her who was suppose to be Libby tap her shoulder. When she turned to see what they wanted she saw...

"Nerdtron!? What are you doing in Libby's seat?!"

"This is my seat and your in Sheen's seat! Let me see your ticket." He said holding out his. She willingly showed him hers. Only to find that they _were_ seated next to each other. They took one quick look at each other and turned around to see Libby and SHeen holding hands and laughing. Without even saying anything they sat back down and shook their heads.

"I can't believe she did that. She switched my seat and his..." Cindy said rolling her eyes.

"I've been looking foward to this trip for to long and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Well I don't want to go so I'm going to try to make it horrible for you." She snapped back. "I'll talk to you the whole ride there. What shall i bore you with first? Make-up? Nailpolish? Hmmm maybe facts about my life that you couldn't care less about?"

Jimmy turned away when she started talking about herself but at the same time tried to listen carefully. He actually learned a bit about her and it interested him. A few hours later he stood up to go to the bathroom. Cindy was still talking about herself. It was amazing how she never got bored of it.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked when he saw that Cindy was following him.

"I'm annoying you, like I said I would."

"Yeah but I'm going to the bathroom. You can't follow me in there. And I _know _you don't want to _right?_" Jimy asked raising an eyebrow. When she blushed and looked away he smiled. "Ohhh....So you have a crush on me do you?"

"NO! I can't believe you'd think that!" Cindy gently pushed him.

"You like me..." He continued to taunt. Jimmy also gave Cindy a playful push but then she pushed him really hard and he fell backward and rolled until he hit the wall. Just then a voice came over the speeker phone.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are experiencing some strong winds, nothing to worry about though. Thank you." The plane tipped upward so Cindy fell foward toward the back and rolled right into Jimmy's arms.

Jimmy instictivly put his arms around her back to catch her. Her head slid right past his so their cheeks were rubbing aganist each other. Cindy pushed herself up over him but she was still in his arms and looking into his eyes. Jimmy smiled and without realizing it tightened his grip and pulled her onto his body. Cindy willingly pressed her body to his.

Just then the plane turned and they rolled across the wall and over a button that opened a door on the side. Jimmy and Cindy kept rolling right out the door. Soon they were out in the air with out parachutes or anything! Jimmy and Cindy let go of each other. They started flying downward in mid air.

"Jimmy!" Cindy cried out. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Save us you idiot!"

Jimmy quickly pulled out his Flying Chip out of his pants pocket. He attched it to himslef and stopped falling. He just floated there and then saw Cindy fall right by him. She was still falling! He quickly shooted himself down and grabbed her waist.

"Cindy! Stop screaming, you're okay." Cindy continued to scream and Jimmy shut his eyes tight. "Cindy!" He had to cover her mouth to stop her from freaking out. Cindy calmed down but Jimmy kept his hand on her mouth. She licked his hand to get it off.

"Hey! Whoa! How are you flying? This is cool."

"It's my newest invention the Flying Chip. It gives me the ablility to fly. Now lets go get back on that plane." He started to move toward the plane when he sees sparks fly off of the chip. "Uh oh."

"No...no uh oh. Thta's not aloud." Cindy joked a little. Then she shook her head realizing that she was trying a really lame way to flirt with him.

"It looks like I wore out the chip and we're about to fall agian. Here I think I see and island down there. I'll guide us down as far as I can but we're going to have a rough landing. Here get on my back." He moved so Cindy was able to climb onto him and sat on his back. She wrapped her arms around his chest to keep herself from falling. She couldn't see it but Jimmy was smiling when she did.

Jimmy was able to get them about 12 feet from the ground then fell on his face with Cindy on his back. He was hurt but not badly. Cindy got off of him and didn't even help him up.

"Where are we? There's no one here. Shouldn't there be someone here?" She turned to look at Jimmy slowly getting up holding his side.

"I don't know...It's getting dark. We should probably find some place to stay and in the morning I'll find out where we are." He shook his head a little and looked at Cindy who was looking at the sky. 'Well this oughtta be interesting' Jimmy thought.

'A moment in heaven, now I'm in hell.' Cindy thought.

(I know the first chapter sorda sucks but I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days and it **will** get better...)


	2. Bad News

Lost in Paradise

Chapter two:- Bad News

Cindy sat down in the sand just out of the tide's reach and looked over at Jimmy. He was over by a tree with coconuts in it trying to reach one. She laughed a little as she watched him uselessly jump up at them. It was getting dark and they were both getting hungery. She turned back to look at the never ending ocean.

"Cindy..." Jimmy said tapping her on the shoulder. She didn't even turn her head. "We should go into the middle of the island and look for any signs of people."

"I elect you to do that. So go..." Cindy said still staring at the ocean.

"Cindy...We don't know what's out there. I don't...." His voice started drifting off. "...want to go alone."

"What?" Cindy said turning her head to look at him. "I don't think I heard you. Are you scared to go out there alone?" She smiled a little and raised her eyebrows. "Jimmy Neutron scared of something? Ha! Now that's a first!"

"No it's not! I'm human! I get scared! Now will you just come with me to search this stupid place?!"

"No! It's your fault we're here to begin with! Besides, there's a storm coming and I don't want to get stuck in there!"

"It's my fault!? You're the one who kept following me!" Jimmy yelled getting more upset.

"Yeah but you rolled over the switch to open the door!" Cindy yelled standing up to face him.

"It's still your fault." Jimmy said a little more softly. Cindy growled a little, shook her head, then grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him close to her.

"I hate you..." She almost whispered. Her eyes softened as she looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. Cindy losened her grip and then just placed her hands on his chest. Jimmy didn't know what happened to him at that moment but his hands had somehow gotten placed on her waist.

"I hate you too..." He whispered as he pulled her close to him. He tilted his head and moved his lips closer to hers. Jimmy paused when he felt a drop of water hit his forehead. They both looked up to find to start to pour down rain.

The moment was lost.

They both pulled away and ran for cover under a tree. Jimmy started looking around then heard his stomach grumble. He was hungery and he needed to eat something soon. Same went for Cindy. She looked up and then started to climb the tree. She fell a few times and Jimmy just laughed but when she got to the top, she was the one who could laugh. She 'accidently' dropped a coconut on his head.

"Get down here so I can hit you for that!" He yelled up while rubbing his head. Jimmy stared up at Cindy laughing at him. The flash of lightning lit up the sky and her face. She was a mix between a devil and an angel. But to him the angel part shown more often.

Cindy slowly climbed down and cracked the coconut aganist the tree. She drank the milk as did Jimmy but they never really spoke to each other. The wind was speeding up and starting to blow the sand and waves into their faces. Being damp caused them both to be cold and it wasn't helping that it was getting colder out.

"So how about going into the middle of the island!?" Cindy yelled through the wind.

"Not a bad idea afterall huh?" Jimmy yelled back. They made their way into the island and unfortunatly all the trees didn't really stop the wind. They were able to talk without yelling as much though. "Look! There's a cave over there." He pointed while looking backwards.

"Great! Let's go!" They both ran into the cave which had it's opening going with the wind. Sure some wind still got in but not as much. "Another moment in heaven for a moment in hell."

"What?" Jimmy asked sitting down in the very back of the cave.

"Did I say that out loud? Oops." Cindy went and sat in the back as well but as far away from Jimmy as possible. She couldn't see it but he was smiling. It was now so dark that they couldn't see anything. "Jimmy? Where are you?" Cindy asked

"I'm over here...look why don't we just go to sleep." He said laying down on the cold ground.

"Have you felt the ground? It's ice cold. I can't sleep on that!" She yelled. Their eyes were starting to adjust and they could now see outlines of each other. "Are you looking at me?"

"Maybe...Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"No it's just, weird." She shook her head and hugged herself to try to stay warm. "Are you sure you don't have anything that could help us?"

"No. Just the flying chip and that will take at least a few days to fix. More if we want to be able to fly home, well depending on where we are." He squinted trying to see her better. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"What? Why would I be cold in this summery weather?" Cindy said sarcasticaly. "Duh I'm cold! I'm freezing! Now I _really_ wish that Libby didn't mix the seats up."

"Oh yeah...because it's completely her fault and not one bit yours...right."

"Look! I don't want to be here anymore than you do so the less time the better. I'm not going to talk to you so you can hurry up and fix that stupid machine thing! Don't talk to me and I'll stay out of your way got it?!"

"Yeah whatever."

"I said don't talk to me!"

"But you just....Grrrr..." Jimmy made fists then released them and layed back down to fall aleep. Cindy did the same but it took her longer to fall asleep. She ws worrying that if she fell asleep she'd never wake up, or Jimmy wouldn't and she'd be left here to die alone. Finaly she fell asleep though.

Jimmy was awakened by the bright sun. He looked over at Cindy who was still sleeping. Her hair was tangled up in that pony tail she always wore and she was still a little damp. He still looked at her with admiration though. He hated to admit it but he did admire her, a lot. Jimmy supported his head with his hand and his weight on his elbow.

He just lay there staring and studying her sleeping face. He saw she shiver and decided to wake her up. He crouched down and gentily shook her just enough to make her open her eyes.

Cindy opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at Jimmy's face. She smiled to find he had woken up. She shut her eyes tight when she saw the light from the sun.

"Ahhhh! It burns!" She yelled covering her eyes. Jimmy just laughed and walked to the front of the cave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to shore, you coming?" He said as he walked out. Cindy quickly got up and ran to his side then squinted her eyes to try to see through the bright sunlight. "It's so calm...You would never have thought that a storm came through here. It's strange."

"So do you want to figure out where we are? I'm going to sit by the tide." Cindy went and sat in the warm sand just in the tide's reach. Jimmy shook his head and got to work.

He grabbed a stick and started writing things in the sand. "No that can't be." He said as he recalculated. Jimmy kept shaking his head and trying to get around his impossible theory. He looked up to find Cindy taking her shoes and socks off and stepping into the water. He smiled when he saw her laughing and smiling as well. "Focus." He said to himself.

Cindy dipped her feet into the water and smiled at the feeling. She had always loved the ocean, the way it looked and felt. So calm and understanding...just like Jimmy's eyes. That's why she loved them so much. She twirled in the water and laughed. Then she saw Jimmy come up to her with a not so pleasent look on his face.

"I have bad news..." Cindy's smile dissapeared. "I've done multipul calculations and I keep coming up with the same answer...The island we're on isn't on any maps or in anyone's knowledge alive. This island is uncharted."

"What?" Cindy walked up onto the beach and sat in the sand agian. "Are you positive that the island isn't on a map? I mean maybe you just don't know about it."

"I'm sure Cindy. I _am_ a genius. Besides if it was of someone's knowledge, wouldn't there be peole here?" He sat down beside her. "Right now our only hope is to fix the Flying Chip and to be completely honest, I'm not sure if I can." Cindy sat quietly just staring out at the ocean. "Cindy...say something."

"Get away from me." She said calmly. He could tell that she was upset so he put his hand on her shoulder. "DON'T touch me. Just leave me alone." She didn't even turn her head.

Jimmy removed his hand and said "I'll get to work." He stood up and left her there sitting.

By nightfall she still hadn't moved. Jimmy didn't even think that she moved her eyes away from the ocean. He had been trying all day to get the Flying Chip to work but was having no luck. He walked over to where Cindy was and sat down.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Cindy...C'mon. Let's go back to the cave. We both need sleep and I'll try agian in the morning." Jimmy took her hand and tried to pull her to the cave but she wouldn't move. "Cindy!"

"You can go...but I'm staying right here."

"Then this is where I'll be. I'm not leaving you here alone." She finaly looked down but still didn't move anything but her eyes. "Good-night Cin." He said as he laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Dreaming of reality

Lost in Paradise

Chapter three:- Dreaming Reality

I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long but my computer was down. Well without anymore wait...here it is.

Jimmy woke up late in the night or mor early in the morning from a beautiful dream. He dreamed he was on a beautiful island with a beautiful girl...the girl he loves. Then he realized that he was dreaming reality. Except for the fact that the girl in his dreams returned his love. That's when it hit him that he had to tell Cindy how he felt about her, right now. He rolled over and put his hand on her side to wake her up but instead all he felt was the sand. Shocked he started panicking trying to find her but he couldn't see anything to well. He found no one there.

"Cindy?!" He yelled out but there was no answer "Cindy this isn't funny!" Still it was silent. Jimmy squinted his eyes to try to see into the darkness. Going into the island alone did scare him a little but the thought of Cindy being gone scared him even more. So he sucked in a deep breath, climbed to his feet, and walked into the center of the island. He continued to call out her name but there was still no answer.He didn't understand why this scared him so much. No one could have taken her, there was no one on the island. "What if she got lost?" More thoughts flowed into his head about Cindy sitting helplessly lost and maybe hurt.

He shook his head and started calling louder. After an hour of searching he almost gave up. Jimmy found a rock to just sit and think on. He sighed heavily as he sat down and rubbed his head. "Where are you Cindy?" He asked himself. Almost as an answer, he heard a scream coming from not to far in front of him. "oh mygod...Cindy!?" Jimmy jumped to his feet (literally) and started running. "Don't worry Cindy I'm coming!"

"Jimmy?" He heard a familiar and relieving voice say from right next to him. "Is that you?" Cindy was sitting on the ground with her shoe and sock off. Jimmy put his hand over his heart and sighed.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" He asked as he slowly walked over to her. "You screamed..."

"Oh no I'm fine..."She said sarcasticaly "I just scream for fun." She winced in pain. "I stepped on something and yes it hurts."

"Sorry for caring."

"You don't care."

"Yes I do. How would you know anyway? Let me see your foot." He knelt down and picked her foot up. Cindy giggled a little because it also tickled. "Well it's not too bad but you shouldn't put pressure on it especially with all the sand you'd get in it." Jimmy sat down next to her.

"So what? I just don't walk. Is that what you're telling me?"

"No just use crutches...which I now realize we don't have..." They both laughed at his stupid mistake. "I'll help you or at least until we can wrap it with something."

"Whatever." Cindy said even though she was smiling because he was willing to help her.

"What were you doing out here? Trying to get lost?"

"No!" Cindy snapped back at him. "Look...I honestly don't know how I got out here. I must have sleep walked or something."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Jimmy could tell that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Yes, I'm positive." She said after a little hestiation. "What time is it?"

"I don't know but we should get back to the shore."

"Do we have to? I'm so tired. We can just sleep here."

"I'd feel better back at the shore, Cin."

"There's nothing here but you and me...what's wrong?" Cindy didn't understand what was so wrong with this spot.

"I...I don't know...Just a bad feeling."

"Pa-lease..." She said rolling her eyes "We're on a paradise island. What could be better?" She hesitated for a moment then quickly tried to change the way that sounded. "Well other than being here with a guy I like." Jimmy frowned a little but then desided to try to change the mood. He knew she felt the same way about him as he did her but just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to scare her.

"Well I couldn't think of anyone better to be here with than you."

"Was that sarcasim?" Cindy said a little confused. She had never been 100 positive on his feelings towards her.

"Yeah..." Jimmy said as if he had been defeated. "I was just kidding."

Cindy layed down on the sand and closed her eyes. She planned on falling asleep right there but she just couldn't. She could tell Jimmy was staring at her wanting to go back to shore. She growled then stood up motioning to leave. Jimmy jumped up and remembering her foot, wrapped his arm around her waist then threw her arms over his shoulders. They both smiled simply.

"Now will you stop complaining?" She asked when they got to shore. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah I guess so." Jimmy helped her lay down in the sand still being careful of her foot. "Can I ask you something?"

"Errr..." She just wanted to sleep. "Can't it wait until tomarrow? I'm tired and I'm sure you are too."

"Yeah...it can wait." Jimmy turned away. "I've waited years...it can wait one more night." He whispered.

Cindy's eyes shot open. He didn't know but she heard him. Thoughts like 'years?' and 'could it be?' raced through her mind. If he had been waiting years to ask it, what could it be? She suddenly wasn't tired anymore and wanting to know what his question was but also didn't. What if it wasn't what she thought it was...what if it was the exact oposite?

Jimmy was laying there with his eyes open still not knowing she heard him. He was more interested in what Cindy was hiding from him. He knew it was something but he just couldn't figure out why she would go off into the island. There was no logical reason of course Cindy was never logical.

Eventually they both fell asleep only to be awoken by the sun...Jimmy stood up and stretched himself out. He looked over to his side to find no Cindy. He spun around trying to find her but she was no where in sight. He called her name only to fall down flat when she fell ontop of him.

"Owww!" He yelled out rubbing his head "What the hell were you doing in a tree?!"

"Ow...I was trying to get bannanas."

"Well did you at least get some? That hurt." All of a sudden a bunch of bannanas fell on his head.

"Yep I think I got a few." She laughed and Jimmy couldn't help but laugh a little himself. Cindy got up and picked up a bannana to eat. "Hungery?"

"Not really."

"Jimmy, why did you come out to look for me last night?" She asked starting to eat the ripe bannana.

"Well if you got hurt or killed then I'd be blamed for it..." Jimmy looked at her and saw she didn't buy his lame excuse.

"The real reason?"

"I care..about you." He kind of shrugged but not completely. He saw her smile so he did too. "Look why were you out there?"

"I told you, I must have been sleep walking."

"I told you the real reason I looked for you so you tell me the _real_ reason you were out there." She was afraid he'd say that."

"Alright fine...Look there was something in there."

"Right..." He said not believing her

"I'm serious. You know how you said you felt bad when you found me and didn't want to stay there?" He nodded "Well I got that feeling and I went out to see what it was."

"That's stupid! If there was something out there you could have gotten hurt."

"I don't know why I went though! It's not my fault I swear!"

"Not so much of a paradise anymore huh?"

"Yeah I know..." She finished her bannana and went to sit by the ocean.

"Why do you like the ocean so much?" Cindy stayed silent. She _really_ didn't want to answer that question. "Oh c'mon."

"I'll only answer if you ask me that question you wanted to last night." She wanted to bring it up and this was the only chance she would get.

"Fine I wanted to know if..." He paused. He could say the question so smoothly in his head but not out loud. "If...i-if...you were mad at me for getting us here." He panicked and couldn't say it. Cindy's expression turned to a dissapointed one. She knew that wasn't the question because it won't have applied to the years thing.

"The real one...the one you've been waiting years to ask me." Cindy said seriously.

"Oh you heard that?..." Jimmy looked away from her. "I...I-I wanted to know how you really feel about me."

"Well your answer to that could be in my answer to your first question about the ocean." Cindy smiled as did Jimmy a little. It wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to ask her and it didn't comeout right but... "I love the ocean because the ocean is as blue as your eyes. The ocean reminds me of you. Is that a good enough answer?"

"Yeah that's a good answer." Jimmy took Cindy's hand and squeezed it a little. They both smiled.

The next chapter should be up in a few days. If i have no more problems...thx


	4. Paradise

Lost in Paradise

Chapter four:- Paradise

Cindy turned her body to face Jimmy's. She took his other hand and asked "You've never told me how you feel about me."

"I-I'm in love with you." He answered. Cindy stopped smiling. Jimmy got a little scared. "What? Is that not okay?"

"No, it's fine. It just came as a shock because I never knew you felt that strongly about me."

"Okay well I do and, and...and you're not smiling. Why aren't you smiling?" Jimmy loosend his grip on her hands thinking he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I'm sorry." She started smiling and laughing a little. "I love you too. It...it just hit me kinda funny."

"Please like you didn't already know." Jimmy pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm going to work more on the flying chip. See if I can get us out of here."

"Anyway I can help?"

"No I don't think so."

"There's gotta be something I can do." Just then Jimmy's mouth slipped out words that he didn't mean to say.

"No, you're not smart enough to understand this complex machine." Cindy's eyes widened and Jimmy's mouth dropped open. "That didn't come out right. I didn't mean it like that."

"So is that how you _really_ feel?" Cindy stood up and towered over him. It was the first time in his life that Jimmy was scared of Cindy. "You know what?" She just walked away into the island.

"Cindy, wait!" Jimmy groaned into his hands and fell backwards. "Man I'm sooo dead."

----------------------------------------------

Cindy was ferious and just started kicking sand with her good foot. She still couldn't believe that he thought of her like that. She was smart enough to understand. Just then she heard him calling out her name so she ran in the oposite direction. No way was she going to yell at him right now. It was still bright out and the sun was shining. She'd be back before dark. Cindy just kept running and walking away from his voice. All of a sudden she stepped in water. When she looked up she saw a waterfall.

It was beautiful! A large waterfall, colorful rocks, so many green plants and crystals in the rocks of the waterfall. Cindy had never seen anything so beautiful. She took off her shoes and socks then lifted her jeans up a little and walked into the pool of water falling from the waterfall. It was the first time in weeks that she had felt alive and rejuvinated.

"Paradise." she whispered to herself. Cindy heard Jimmy call out agian but didn't want him to find her new hide out so she put her shoes back on and went to find him before he found her. She made a promise to herself to come back thought and she would. The only downside was going to be getting away from Jimmy. He'd follow her and eventually find her. But she'd find a way, she had to.

I know it's short but the next chapter will be up in a few more days might not be until next weekend though sry


	5. Escape?

Lost in Paradise

Chapter five:- Escape?

Cindy found Jimmy and they walked back to the shore. She didn't want to talk to him so just walked past him leading him back. He apoligized the entire way back but she still didn't answer him. After a while he finally gave up................It was getting late and by then Cindy still hadn't talked to him. She wanted to but didn't know what to say. She was still upset but how upset could she really be? She _was_ in love with him afterall. To both of their suprise they fell asleep very close to each other, well one of them did.

She knew this would be the perfect time to go back to her waterfall. Jimmy was asleep so she slowly got up and snuck off. When she got there, she was amazed. Her mouth hung open at the sight of the crystals shimmering in the moonlight, the glowling water and the sparkling waterfall. It was even more beautiful at night. The moonlight lit it up so gorgeously. Cindy slowly took off her clothes and stepped gently into the pool. It felt so right to her.

Back at shore, Jimmy stirred in his sleep and awakend. He turned over to look for Cindy but once agian, she was gone. He stood up and whispered to himself, "I like this girl why?" He was amazed that she could just keep going off in the night. He found her shoe prints in the sand and followed them. He stayed silent because he thought if he called out her name, she'd run.

He moved some bushes out of the way so he could see and when he did, Jimmy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. There he saw Cindy covered in only water and moonlight. He wanted to look away but just couldn't. She was just so beautiful. He didn't even notice the crystals or the waterfall. Jimmy's hand slipped off the bush and made a loud noice as it blocked his view.

Cindy turned her body away from the noice but her head toward it. She looked around and saw nothing so continued to swim and float. She heard more rustling noices so she called out "Who's there?! Jimmy?"

"Cindy...it's me!" Jimmy called back. "I'm not looking so...um put your clothes back on." Cindy quickly got out and threw her clothes on then said it was okay. "What were you doing out here?" He asked coming out of the bushes.

"I was relaxing. What were you doing spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying."

"Then how'd you know I didn't have clothes on?"

"Look, I came looking for you and well I found more than I was looking for."

"You came looking for me? Why?"

"I thought we went over this..." Jimmy stepped close to Cindy and took her hands. "I love and care about you. I couldn't leave you out here." Cindy smiled as Jimmy kissed one of her hands. "I didn't mean to offend you before, Cin. You know me, I'm not always the genius I am."

"I know now. I love you too." Cindy tilted her head slightly and moved closer to him. Jimmy paused with crazy thoughts going through his head. But then before something that could change his mind entered, he sealed it. He finally kissed the love of his life, Cindy Vortex. Jimmy pulled her soaking body up against his and held her in his arms. Cindyran her fingers through his hair and slowly lead him down to the ground where she rolled over ontop of him. Jimmy rolled Cindy over so he was ontop.

Then the need for air inturupted their kiss. They both grinned ear to ear as Cindy pulled Jimmy down for another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came quickly after they fell asleep. Jimmy was the first to wake up. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the sun and sat up. It was the first time he actually got to look at the pool. "Wow." He said

"Yeah isn't it beautiful?" Cindy said sitting up and grabbing Jimmy's arm. "Very relaxing."

"No wow! Those crystals! They're exactly what I need to fix the flying chip!" Jimmy stood up and ran over to the crystals. Then he ran back and hugged Cindy. "Cin! We're leaving this place! We're going home!"

I don't know y but my chapters are getting kinda short sry bout that. i'll have next chptr up soon! promise


	6. Escape

Lost in Paradise

Chapter 6:-Escape

Cindy was a little overwhelmed by Jimmy's hug and his words. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave yet. They had just gotten together and she knew it wouldn't be the same when she got home. She didn't want things to change.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I am it's just... I don't think I want to leave yet." Cindy said said looking down.

"Why not? Don't you miss Libby and your family?"

"Of course I do!" She yelled a little offended

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. Why don't you want to leave?" Cindy looked up at him and pulled him into a hard kiss. Jimmy followed her to lay on the ground and layed down ontop of her. Once they broke apart he looked into her emerald eyes. "Oh...that's why?"

"I don't want things to change."

"They won't. We'll still be together."

"Yeah I know that but people are going to make fun and it'll be uncomfortable. Won't it?"

"Are you saying you want us to hide our relationship from everyone?" Cindy nodded shyly. She didn't but at the same time she did. "Alright then we'll hide it. Now are you ready to go home? It'll only take me a few minutes to fix the chip."

"Yeah I'm ready to go home." Jimmy slowly got up and walked over to harvest a few crystals. "Jimmy...thanks." He nodded and went back to work. Cindy layed back down and fell asleep agian. When she woke up, she saw Jimmy flying above her. "You got it working I guess?"

"Yeah so let's go."

"How do we know where to go?"

"I figured we'd fly around until we see land or a boat or something." He landed on the ground.

"That's your big plan? Fly around?"

"Do you have a better idea ms. Vortex?" Jimmy said smiling. He moved closer as she stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess not Mr. Neutron." They laughed a little then moved in for a kiss. Cindy moved her head back quickly when they shot into the air. "Jimmy! Don't do that!" Jimmy just laughed as he helped her climb onto his back as they started their trip home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do we have to hide our relationship for?"

"I don't know...Maybe we can work up to it ya know like become friends then show it."

"Alright." Jimmy sighed. He didn't want to hide it. Now he was starting to wish they never left the island. It took awhile before they saw a boat and landed.

"Who are you?" A man said as they landed.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron and this is Cindy. We need to get to Retroville. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah...It's just over there."

"Thanks." They took off agian. "So you excited to get home?" He asked her

"Yeah...I can't wait to eat real food. I hate the feeling of being lost."

"Yeah but at least we were lost in a paradise." They both smiled.

It didn't take long until they found Retroville. They landed in front of Jimmy's house and his mother came flying out to hug him. His parents had found out when the school called and said that Cindy and Jimmy didn't get off the plane but had gotten on.

"Mom! Dad!" Cindy and Jimmy yelled out to their parents. They all hugged and the moms started to cry as they held their children. Cindy and Jimmy took one look at each other before they went their seprate ways. They smiled and winked. It was the begining of a new life for both of them and the ride wasn't going to be all fun and games...

The End

Hoped you like it. I plan on writing a sequel soon but i'm taking a short break...happy hoildays everyone!


End file.
